1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hair dryer, and more particularly to a hair dryer which is convenient to use, and is capable of brushing dust around an air inlet of the hair dryer.
2. Description of Related Arts
Hair dryers are necessary appliances in daily lives. A conventional hair dryer usually comprises a housing, a fan motor, and a heating element. The housing usually has a tubular main portion having an air outlet, an air inlet providing on the housing at a position opposite to the air outlet, and a filter mounted at the air inlet. The fan motor is rotationally mounted in the tubular main portion at a position near the air inlet. The fan motor is connected to a plurality of fan blades so that when the fan motor is rotated, the fan blades are adapted for initiating air suction and blowing within the tubular main portion of the housing, so that air is sucked into the tubular main portion via the air inlet, and is blown out of the tubular main portion via the air outlet. The heating element is provided near the air outlet, and is electrically connected to an operation switch on the housing. The operation switch is arranged to control an operation of the heating element and the fan motor so as to control the temperature of the air blowing out of the air outlet, and the speed of the air flow. For such a conventional hair dryer just described, the air outlet is covered with a lot of dusts which can only be removed manually by using brushes. As a result, there is a need to develop a hair dryer which can remove dust at the air outlet.